The Three Sons of Kalayaan
'''The Three Sons of Kalayaan '''are Braum Maha, Viz Nuru and Shi Vala. They rule the realms of Paradiso, Purgatorio and Inferno respectively. Braum Maha Referred to as Braum Maha (meaning conjurer of paradise) for his real name (Brahmas Mahaloid) is unpronounceable to those without divine vocal chords, Braum Maha is the supreme overlord of Paradiso, a massive multiverse with special cities. He is the maker of the rules which the omniverse must follow. He has nine children, seven of which are girls and two of which are boys. As to his wives are are unknown, although it is speculated he has a harem, with each woman bearing him a single child. All god-cities under Paradiso * Lungsod Malaya (City of the Free) * Lungsod Masaya (City of the Joyous) * Lungsod Magaling (City of the Great) * Lungsod Mapayapa (City of the Quiet) * Lungsod Malinaw (City of the Shining) * Lungsod Matalino (City of the Smart) * Lungsod Marangal (City of the Honorable) * Lungsod Makadiyos (City of the God-Loving) * Lungsod Makatao (City of the People-Loving) * Lungsod Makakalikasan (City of the Nature-Loving) * Lungsod Makabansa (City of the Patriots) * Lungsod Magpakumbaba (City of the Humble) * Lungsod Masikap (Cit of the Diligent) * Lungsod Mahiyain (City of the Shy) * Lungsod Matapang (City of the Brave) * Lungsod Malakas (City of the Strong) * Lungsod Matulin (City of the Fast) * Lungsod Matatag (City of the Steadfast) * Lungsod Matibay (City of the Sturdy) * Lungsod Mapagmamahal (City of the Loving) Braum Maha is viewed as a benevolent leader, heroic and courageous, strong and unbeatable. Although behind the curtains, he is much more sinister than one could seem, influenced by Pinakamataas, he secretly seeks control for himself and considers himself superior to his brothers. Viz Nuru Known as the Guardian of the Worlds and creator of The Omni-Scale, Viz Nuru is the sovereign of the multiverse of Purgatorio. A silent figure who keeps to himself more than one should, he holds numerous secrets and multiple powerful artifacts such as the Lamp of Omniscience and The World-Covering Blade derive their powers from "him". It is unknown how many children Viz Nuru actually has, although it is theorized there are four. Three from his spilled blood in three separate duels, and the fourth from washing his face clean from the corruptive dirt of the First Soil. Although technically his children are in the trillions, as his gene-seed is passed onto his special forces, the Rama Dios, who in turn spread the gene-seed to their soldiers, who then in turn pass it on biologically to their offspring. He appears to also be the master of the Four Bhagavaan-Ka-Jaanavar. All god-cities under Purgatorio * House of the Northern Sekai no ō (Judgement) * House of the North-Western Sekai no ō (Subpoena) * House of the North-Eastern Sekai no ō (Reparations) * House of the Western Sekai no ō (Guilty in Spirit) * House of the South-Western Kai (Innocent in Flesh) * House of the Eastern Sekai no ō (Guilty in Flesh) * House of the South-Eastern Sekai no ō (Innocent in Spirit) * House of the South Sekai no ō (Execution) * House of the Equatorial Sekai no ō (Justice) * Flying Nation of the De mi-Kami (Aerokinesis) * Starfaring Nation of the Demi-Kami (Electrokinesis) * Floating Nation of the Demi-Kami (Hydrokinesis) * Submerged Nation of the Demi-Kami (Limit Break) * Burning Nation of the Demi-Kami (Pyrokinesis) * Freezing Nation of the Demi-Kami (Cryokinesis) * Subterranean Nation of the Demi-Kami (Terrakinesis) * Den of the Azure Dragon (The Soul) * Shore of the Black Tortoise (The Mind) * Nest of the Vermilion Bird (The Heart) * Temple of the White Tiger (The Body) Shi Vala As the Remover of the Names, Shiiva Valashi, known as Shi Vala, is the supreme overlord of the Multiverse of Inferno. He is a destroyer and eraser of lives. He is the most hellish and malevolent of his brothers, one can consider him as the "evil one" or the black sheep of the family. While his brothers may have a harem of wives, Shi Vala has only one wife, the goddess Cale Durg. All god-cities under Inferno * The Circle of the Faithless (Home of Limbo) * The Circle of the Lustful (Home of Sukoran) * The Circle of the Overindulgent (Home of Cerberus Uod) * The Circle of of the Avaricious (Home of Greebibel) * The Circle of the Wrathful (Home of Cerberus Aso) * The Circle of the Heretical (Home of the Sealed Spirits) * The Circle of the Violent (Home of Izaza-Mokai) * The Circle of the Fraudulent (Home of Dystopion) * The Circle of the Treacherous (Home of Lucferius) * Wasteland of the Lay-Faithful * Wasteland of the Ordained * Wasteland of the Merciless * The Spider's String * The Ocean of Burning Water * The Chaos Beneath * The Lake of Ice * The All-Shining Star * The Headless Mountains * The Smoldering Fire * The Raging Fire Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Kingdoms Category:Resurrected Characters